


tired boy watches pretty lights, more at 11

by somethingsintheair



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, It's Soft, glowy phobos, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsintheair/pseuds/somethingsintheair
Summary: Sometimes, Sung has trouble relaxing his mind.





	tired boy watches pretty lights, more at 11

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a year ago as a lil gift for someone and wanted to share it. it's short and sweet.

It was basically a routine at this point.

Phobos didn’t mind it in the slightest. He understood. The doctor had a very active mind, it was a given that he would have some difficulty settling down for the night. He needed something calming, something easy to shut his mind off. And Phobos had just the thing-- the soft glow that emanated from his skin under pressure.

Phobos shivered when he felt the first touch to his skin. Sung’s hands were always freezing. He claimed it was because his “warm heart” held all of his body heat.

The doctor’s finger left a trail of light as it traveled along Phobos’s arm, illuminating the dim room just slightly. He usually started like that, just simple lines and dots along Phobos's skin. He always seemed surprised by the effects of the pressure, no matter how many times he saw it happen.

Once he got comfortable (it only ever took less than a minute or so), he'd move on to more complicated things. He drew intricate little designs in Phobos's stomach with the tip of his finger, only to watch as they faded away minutes later. It was mesmerizing to watch, and the soft orange glow was oddly beautiful in its own way. 

“How does this work?”

He'd ask this almost every night, even though he knew what the of answer he'd get-- a lazy shrug. Not even Phobos himself knew. It always made Sung wish the man wasn't the last of his species. He wanted to know all about how their bodies worked, the body chemistry involved, maybe if the ability could somehow be transferred to a body of another species--

 _Ah._ He was thinking again.

Sung gave his head a little shake before he returned to the task at hand. He doodled whatever came to mind, mostly stars and planets with a few smiley faces mixed in. Phobos alternated glances between the designs forming on his skin and the doctor's droopy eyelids. There was a reason they always did this in Sung's bed; Phobos hadn't appreciated the act of dragging Sung back to his own room the first few times he dozed off like that.

After a while, Phobos noticed the man's strokes getting slower, his lines getting sloppier. It wasn't long before he stopped all together, his hand falling limp onto the mattress. 

Phobos watched the last light fade away and smiled softly.


End file.
